The invention relates to a four-joint cabinet door hinge, especially for door opening angles of more than 105.degree., which has as its carcase-related part a supporting arm that can be fastened adjustably to a wall of a cabinet carcase and, as the door-related part, a cup stamped and drawn from thin sheet steel which can be sunk and fastened in a recess in the back of the door, these parts being coupled together by two links whose ends are attached to pivots set in bores in the supporting arm and in the cup. The link which is the outer link when the hinge is open has pivot bores in lugs formed on its end within the cup, into each of which a short pivot projecting from the adjacent wall of the cup enters such that between the confronting ends of the pivots a free passage remains for the inner hinge link. The short, projecting pivots merge integrally at their ends outside the walls with a crook which merges at its other end with an additional, longer, pin-like limb bent back parallel to the pivot. The parallel limb of one of the pivots at the same time constitutes the cup-end pivot for the inner hinge link, while the parallel, pin-like limb of the other pivot is held in a transverse recess which is formed in the wall of the cup.
The invention is addressed to the problem of improving such hinges with regard to secure mounting and rapid assembly of the pin-like limb held in the transverse recess in the cup, and with regard to the simplified manufacture of the cup.